In Search Of His Fortune
by DreamerChick
Summary: What goes through Wakko's head during the last month of his year long trip in search of his fortune. Inspired by and a sequelcompanion piece to DancesWithCorpses fic, Just One More Day Read her story as well to get the full effect.


A/N: Okay, well I was working on my grand piece of Animaniacs fan fiction, and like always, I turned to reading other's fan fiction for a bit of inspiration. And I found DancesWithCorpses fic "Just One More Day". And it was so good it made me cry. And then I re-read it. And then I got struck with the idea to take some of her plot points and work them in more detail in Wakko's voice. So I asked, got the okay. And now I'm doing this instead of working on my major piece that I should be working on. Yeah, I'm not easily distrac…..oh shiny….looks up at dangling chain

Wait…anyway, like most of my short pieces, this is one of those "not gonna leave me alone until I do it." things.

So, read DancesWithCorpses piece, it's infinitely better. 

Oh yeah- I don't own them either.

Quick message from DancesWithCorpses: This was written with my full permission. I was also one of the beta readers so having already read this I can say that this story has my Official Seal O' Approval and can be considered the Official Sequel.

xxx

I wake up, and rub my eyes. It takes me a while to remember where I am. Then the smell hits me, and I remember. I'm in a barn, on the outskirts of Anvilania. The metal working thing didn't go over so well.

Actually it went off really badly.

I was a little "heavy-handed" with the hammer. At least, that's what my supervisor said. I worked for free for four months, trying to pay back my damages. I would have kept on but I truly needed to find a paying job. I only had about 1/12 of a penny. So, I looked for about a week and found a job milking cows at the only dairy.

The pay is really good actually. One-twelfth a penny a week for a seven week job.

I wash my face in the trough, and take to feeding the cows. As I shovel hay, my thoughts wander, and I remember the main reason I set out by myself.

_  
"Dot, please, eat." Yakko is begging our younger sister. She's so sick. She has to eat. We haven't eaten in three days. Yakko never begs but he's desperate._

"No. I can't. All I can see is bloody bird carnage. I just can't"

Earlier today Dot caught Yakko cutting up a quail for dinner. Blood and guts all over the place. Now she can't make herself eat it. But she really needs to.

"Dot. Eat." No more begging.

"No." We're all a bit stubborn but sometimes Dot is worse.

"Angelina"

_Oh. That's not good. When Yakko calls Dot by her real first name, I know things are going to get bad._

"No…I won't. You and Wakko eat my share. I _**will not **__eat it."_

I know my eyes are huge when I look at Yakko.

"Wakko, go to our room now." 

Sometimes Yakko tries too hard to be more our dad than our big brother. Mostly when Dot or I push it to the limits. I want to argue but I can't. Yakko knows better then me. Ever since the orphanage shut down, he's been trying to protect us.

I go to our room. I push the blanket door aside and lay on our bed

Well okay, pile of straw with a few boards under it and two tiny pillows. I grab my blanket and look up. To the right of me is a new hole that's formed. I look up for the wishing star.   
"Please, let Dot eat. She needs her strength now more than ever." I whisper. I don't know that I've found the wishing star. I just needed to say that out loud. Somebody has to be listening. At least, that's what I was taught at the orphanage.

I lay awake, listening to the looping argument that ends in unresolved silence, until Yakko comes in. He's dragging his feet, even though he tries to keep his feelings off his face.

"Dot didn't eat." I say. There is no need to make it a question.

"No. I'll try again tomorrow."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, stay with Dot, okay. Just to be sure she can make it another day without."

****

"Yo Boy. The cows ain't gonna milk them-selfs." The farmer's voice cuts through my memories.

"Yes sir." I say, and get to my work.

"You know, this ain't the first time I done caught ya day-dreaming. I'ma gonna have to cut yer pay. One whole week."

I gulp. That extra twelfth would have been nice. Still though, if I behave, and don't get caught daydreaming again, I'll still make enough, that with what I saved from my previous job, I'll bring home a whole ha'penny.

I continue working but my mind drifts back

_**  
**"No luck?" I ask. It's the third day since the incident with the quail, and Yakko has not been able to find anything._

"No. How is she?" 

"Alive… Awake." I answer. I don't go any further. Three days is miserable enough for me, but poor Dot hasn't eaten now in six days. She's not doing well at all.

Yakko sits on the ground. He must be really tired. He got up so early this morning. He almost always is up before me, but sometimes we get up together, or he waits for me. We have to go check and make sure that, well, nothing, you know, happened over night to Dot.  
Again, we go to bed not saying anything.

The next morning, I'm up first. I don't wait. I run across to the other bedroom. Dot is asleep, and I have to get right up next to her to make sure she is truly just asleep. 

_She's breathing but it's shallow .I'm not the smartest creature, but I know that isn't good. Yakko is standing behind me._

"Alive" I whisper. "But…"

"I know Wakko." Yakko surprises me by sounding like he's about to cry. "If I don't find something for her today, we'll be burying her tomorrow."

_I don't say much. I can't say much. I'm not a words-guy. _

"Well, do you want me to help? Four eyes are better than two." I offer, mostly knowing the answer.

"No, stay with her. I don't wanna know what would happen if we left her."

Yakko goes off, and I'm left to watch and wait and hope. And as I'm sitting there, I'm thinking. I need to do something. If Dot does survive, then I have to do something to help. I don't like not doing anything. Waiting and just wondering is killer, er, bad choice of words. I need to get a job. It doesn't matter how young I am, around here, in Warnerstock, if someone or something can do the job, then they do it. 

The only problem with that idea is that there is no work here.

So I'd have to go away to find a job

I don't know. I want to help, but could I really leave Yakko and Dot? Dot is far too weak to travel and there is no way we'd leave her alone.

I don't have time to think about this much longer. Yakko is back, and he's actually whistling.

"Guess what I caught."

He sounds happy. "What?"

"A rabbit. Pretty big one too."

I hear crackling and know that he's started a fire. I let out a breath that I wasn't even sure I was holding. 

It's not too long before the rabbit is done, but sitting here, holding Dot, who's not at all coherent, it seems like forever.

Yakko comes in with the food, and for once, he doesn't even try to hide his feelings. I'm not sure how he manages to run carrying the bowl. But he does

He takes Dot from me and holds her up, and feeds her by hand, like she's a baby. I just sit on the edge of the bed and watch.

That's all I do lately- watch and wait, wait and watch.

It's driving me crazy.

**  
**"Boy, you'd best be milking them there cows." Again the master of the house calls to me, breaking my daydreams

"Yes sir." I call back

It's true, I'm on cow five of like fifteen. It's not an easy job. Thank goodness, I've only got a few more days left. Then I can go back home. Being away is horrible.

I have to wonder if I'll come home too little, too late.

_**  
**Yakko's fed Dot as much of the rabbit as we think she can stomach. Going hungry for as many days as we do at a time, we know you can't force too much. _

She's asleep again within seconds, and by an unspoken code, Yakko and I lay on either side of her. Just incase. Again, something we've grown to live with.

Just incase.

_**  
**xxx_

_**  
**I'm not sure how I manage to fall asleep that night, but I do. And I wake up to the most wonderful thing._

Being pushed out of bed by Dot.

Yakko wakes up to my "thud" on the hard ground.

"What's going on?" Dot asks sleepily.

"You mean you don't remember?" Yakko asks, amazed.

Dot shakes her head, looking really confused.

"You just scared the crap out of us, that's all, no big deal." Yakko says, immediately back to his old self.

I get up and leave. I've got some thinking to do.

**  
**"Boy. Is those cows milked yet? They better be." My boss doesn't say anything but his tone is threatening enough.

I can't afford anymore trouble so I get to the serious work, and try not to let my thoughts wander too far.

But at night it is a whole different story. I'm feeling guilty that I have a dinner of cheese and bread, though it's hardly more than a bite. If it wouldn't be stale I'd save some for my sibs. But it would be awful, and besides, I can only take one day's worth of food in my bag past the town lines. I'm gonna save my lunch on my last day for them. It's not much but it will help. 

As I try to make the tiny piece of cheese last, I start to remember.

_**  
**It's been three days since the incident with Dot. Yakko managed to trade the rabbit fur for three eggs yesterday. People prefer trades these days. King Salazar can't really tax things like that._

Yakko places some egg in front of me, but even though I'm starving, I only pick at my food.

"What's wrong Wakko?" 

"_Nothing." I don't want to make a big deal out of things here, because I'd rather just talk to Yakko first. He will be calmer I think. And help explain it to Dot._

"Can I be excused?" I really can't eat. 

"Yeah. Arguing with you two is useless." 

I go to the room I share with Yakko, and flop down on the bed. 

"What's on your mind, brother sib?" Yakko asks as soon as he walks in, not very long after.

"I want to go away and find work!" I blurt out, and Yakko stops.

"What?" 

"I think it would be good if I went away for a little bit and found work. We can't keep going three, four days without food. And Dot needs to go to a doctor. We need money and there isn't any work around here."

Yakko just sits there, where he stopped, halfway between the blanket 'door' and our bed.

For a full five minutes.

I don't know what to do. Yakko isn't quiet this long, except at night, and even that is sometimes not true, he has been known to talk in his sleep.

"How-how long?" Yakko finally says.

"What?"

"How long will you be gone, you think?" Yakko asks again.

"I'm guessing a year or so. I won't be able to find much work, but I'm sure I'll be able to find something."

"A year?" He looks pained. "Are you _**sure**__?"_

"We really need the money, Yakko."

"A _**full**__ year?"_

"_I dunno. I guess."_

"God, Wakko, in a year, Dot might not even be…" He doesn't finish, but I know what he's going to say.

"If I don't go, then a year and a half from now, she most certainly won't be alive." I do finish, and he flinches a little.

He's silent for a few more minutes, before his shoulders droop and he looks defeated.

"I'd say promise to write, but it's too expensive now. Try if you can for free, but otherwise don't. Just promise you'll be safe."

I run up to him and give him a huge hug. 

"_I'll be as safe as I can." _

"Let's go tell Dot. I'm sure she'll be thrilled." Yakko says, his sarcastic tone back.

_  
xxx_

_  
"NO! NO! NO! Please don't go… I'm sorry." Dot sobs, hugging me close._

"Sorry? You didn't do anything." I say, stroking her back.

"You-you-you your g-g-g-going away b-b-because of me…'Cause I need things… 'Cause I've been so sick." She just keeps crying, until that triggers a coughing fit. I'm still holding her so I feel it all.

Now I know I have to do this.

I look up at Yakko who just shrugs, and puts a hand on my shoulder. He tries to take Dot from me, but she clings to me, not saying anything, just sniffling a little now and again, until she falls asleep in my arms. Yakko takes her from me, and places her on her bed. He just looks from her to me and back again.

"I'm sorry, maybe I shouldn't go." I finally say.

"No…Look, I don't **want** you to go, it'll really suck to have you away for that long. But you're not one for waiting. None of us are. Dot needs medical attention. And we can't afford it, and, you're right, there is no work here. Don't apologize for wanting to help." Yakko says, sounding so much older than he is. And looking it too. 

I sit there for a minute, then head to the main room where an old mattress has been turned into a harp like thing. I pluck at it, not really anything in mind.

"When exactly do you plan to leave?" Yakko asks.

"Um…probably a week or so." I shrug.

"Okay. Well, I'm turning in." He pauses. It's an old joke between us, I'm supposed to answer "To what?" but I can't do it that night. Instead, I nod, and turn back to my harp-thing, and gaze through the biggest hole in the ceiling, looking again for that wishing star I've heard so much about.

**  
**I wake up just before the rooster crows. It's my second to last day there, and I can't afford to get any more pay cuts. And the way I figure it, if I get my work done early, I can daydream and remember earlier.

I milk the cows at lighting speed. I feed them and even have a chance to brush a few before my work is checked over by the master.

He nods approval, and I'm back to my memories.

_**  
**My bag is packed, and it's now my leaving day._

I don't have much with me, at least not really. One of the things I have though, means the world to me.

It's a crayon drawing I helped Dot with. It's an illustration of the bedtime story Yakko always tells.

Though this week, I've been the one telling the stories. I've been trying to be as close as I can.

Just incase something happens while I'm away. I need my memories to be crystal clear.

It's not just that I've spent more time with Dot. No I'm trying to spend as much quality time with both my siblings.

I've spent my mornings hunting with Yakko. Well, trying to hunt. The colder it gets, the harder it is.

My afternoons are devoted to Dot. We color, or I read to her, and I've even had an imaginary tea party or two.  
Evenings and nights- the three of us do things together. Stargaze, try the free sample of Dr. Scratchansniff's elixir- he swears it's improved but it's definitely not. If anything, it's worse than before. We've even played tag, when Dot was having a good day. 

But now, it's time for me to get ready to go. Dot is bundled up and she walks with me the whole way. I have to sneak aboard the train leaving in the evening. I'm grateful it's not a long walk.

We chatter for a little bit, then it's time for good byes. My heart is racing. This is really it.

"Wakko," Yakko puts his hand on my shoulder and looks me dead in the eye. "Just stay safe, okay? Whatever happens, just stay safe." He pulls me into a close hug. "I love you, brother sib.""I love you too. I'll be as safe as I possibly can. And I'll be back by next winter sometime."As soon as Yakko lets go and steps back Dot flings herself into me, giving me a tight hug."Thank you." She says softly. Her voice is all shaky, but it's not 'cause she's sick.

"Well, the best way to thank me is just by being alive when I get back." I'm getting ready to cry but I have to keep this from being too mushy. I'll lose my nerve.

Dot thinks for what seems like forever. "I'll do my best."

That breaks my heart.

But before I can start bawling, the train starts moving. I lean as far out the door as I can, waving at my siblings, smiling and trying to be brave until I can't see them anymore. That's when I break down. I am really on my own now. 

****

My time with the cows is up. I think I'll have to beg for my salary, but my master wakes me up by throwing a canvas purse at me.

"Yer pay. Now, gets to goin'. My real helper is back. Yer no longer needed. Now GIT."

I 'git'.

I run the whole way to the train station. I can't believe it. A whole ha'penny. And food for my siblings.

I couldn't be happier.

Until I see a little boy. He's about my age and he's looking at the bakery with big eyes. He's homeless, I can just tell. I think about my fortune and the food I have. 

_Let him fend for himself_- a little voice inside my head says.  
**But he's so young**- I counter  
_So are you, you found work_  
**I was just lucky**.

That seems to shut my bad voice up.

"Hey, kid." I call out.

"Yeah?" He comes toward me.

"I- I - I have some extra food from lunch. Do you want it?" Extra food. That's funny. There's hardly enough for me and now I have "extra."

The boy's eyes light up. "Do I ever. Gee thanks mister." He takes the food, and cradles it like it's fragile and the most wonderful thing in the world. And to him, it probably is.

I strike up small talk with the boy for a minute. He's actually an orphan too, well sort of. His father is in jail for not paying his taxes, and his mother died when he was born.

We talk for a minute or two more, than I realize I have to get on that train.

I manage to hop the last train out of town, and take a look at my fortune, thinking about all the lovely things I'll get and how great it will be to be home again.

I just have to hope I make it home in time.

xxx

A/N: Any way, that's that.   
Anyhow, thanks again to DancesWithCorpses for being my inspiration- at the very least, I'm out of my long term writers block.   
Much virtual love and cookies.


End file.
